Koileap
❝''You know, Spidey... sometimes... it's okay not to be okay..❞ — ''Koipaw to Spiderpaw. Koileap is a sleek-furred white tom with a diluted calico pattern and curled ears, his build is pretty average though more on the slender side. He has clear grey (silvery) eyes and a fluffy tail. He is sweet, stubborn, and a workaholic. He is currently ranked as a warrior from WindClan. 'Appearance' Heritage: American curl(parents, curled ears) Description: Koileap is an average sized white tom with a diluted calico pattern along with some darker tabby stripes in the patches of grey and tan fur. His fur is very sleek, with some fluffier parts along his cheeks, chest and tail. His eyes are a very light silver-grey and they easily portray how he really feels. Due to him being an american curl his ears are curled back slightly. Palette: : = Base (#F2F0EF) : = Tan markings, tan tabby stripes (#A98D75) (#865F42) : = Grey markings, grey tabby stripes (#6C635C) (#362D28) : = Eyes (#9A9DA0) : = Inner ears (#E0C2B5) : = Tongue (#FFBFBF) : = Pawpads (#FFE0E0) : = Nose (#EFCBCB) Voice: Smooth, bright and clear. It can also easily portray his emotions. Scent: Heather, honey and a bit of tansy. Gait: He usually is running around, completely full of energy. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Caring -' He is very kind towards others and really enjoys giving emotional support from time to time. He cherishes his loved ones deeply and does his best to support them. * '''+ Delicate -''' Description of trait * '''± Stubborn -''' Description of trait * '''± Petty -''' Description of trait * '''− Workaholic -''' Description of trait * '''− Demanding -''' Description of trait '''Likes *Like **Description of Like 'Dislikes' *Dislike **Description of Dislike 'Goals' ✓- Goal achieved ✕- Goal failed Strike through- Goal dropped *Become a medicine cat ✕''' **Koi's mother was a medicine cat and she taught him some stuff about herbs, causing the young kit to develop a deep love for them. He wishes to become a medicine cat so that he can make his mother proud and help his clanmates out in times of need. **After smelling death and blood from Nightrunner's murder -he killed Archfall at WindClan's territory- he became scared, deciding that if warriors had to hurt others, he didn't want to be one. He instead wishes to help out his clan by healing them rather than fighting. *Goal **Description of Goal '''Fears *Fear **Description of Fear 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: Loner, WindClan Cats Involved: Turtleheart, Acornsnap, Acornbranch, Rosekit, Smokekit, Scorchtail, Lavenderpool Age Range: 0-current moons *Acornsnap and Turtleheart have a fling, resulting in 5 kits **Turtleheart fell in love with Acornsnap but he didn't want a family, so he kept 3 of the kits and chased Turtleheart away with the other 2 kits; one of them being Koikit *(kit 1) dies and Turtleheart mourns over her *Turtleheart teaches Koikit about some few plants, causing the young kit to grow a liking towards herbs *Later on, Turtleheart decides that Koikit would be better off with clan cats **She comes across WindClan and leaves Koikit there, thinking that they might be able to take better care of her son *Koikit wanders out of the nursery and finds Acornbranch, they interact and Koikit gives the warrior the nickname of "Bwig guy" **Koikit tells Acornbranch that he doesn't have a family, so the warrior helps him make some friends at the nursery **Koi befriends Rosekit and Smokekit **They go out of the nursery and play a game of furball together *Koi gets sad thinking about his parents, so he tells Rosekit that he doesn't have a mom or dad and she decides to ask Scorchtail and Littlerock to adopt Koi **Littlerock doesn't reply, but Scorchtail gladly accepts *Soon after Lavenderpool becomes Koi's mother *Koi notices that Acornbranch starts avoiding him, so he apologizes and breaks down crying because he doesn't get a reply **Both Lavenderpool and Rosekit help him calm down *Scorchtail takes his kits out to the territory and tells them about the clans, Koi decides that he wants to learn how to swim, climb trees and fish *Koi wakes up to an empty camp once WindClan goes out to meet with RiverClan, he gets scared and starts crying **Lavenderpool gets him and tells him about "Fwishyclan", Koi sees a few RiverClan cats but is too nervous to talk to them *Koi, Rosekit and Smokekit decide that they'll be friends forever *Koi finds Lavenderpool sleeping, so he goes up to him and cuddles next to him before telling his mother that he loves him, Lavenderpool tells him that he's the best son he could ask for and they fall asleep *Once again, Koi wakes up to an empty den and gets scared that he was left behind by his family **Koi starts crying and Lavenderpool comes over to calm him down *Koi sneaks out of camp to get some flowers for a sad Lavenderpool **He wanders to the WindClan and ShadowClan border and meets some cats there, getting scared **He is brought back to WindClan by Briarcrown, who finds Acornbranch and after some arguing they fight for a bit before Cloverdapple comes in **Acornbranch takes care of Koi, helping him to pick three more flowers. The kit remembers their names thanks to his mother's words that ring in his head. Koi gifts one of them to Acornbranch **Once at the nursery Lavenderpool and Acornbranch argue, Acorn crushes Koi's gift and tells him he "should have let that ShadowClanner kill you" **Koi gets upset at all of this, tells Acorn he hates him and rushes off towards the nursery, he is comforted by Rosekit, Smokekit and Lavenderpool *Lavenderpool goes missing and Koi starts worrying that he left because his mom got tired of him **Koi creates a makeshift nest by the entrance of camp where he stays in most of the day, waiting for his mother to come back *ThunderClan raids WindClan's camp, many cats get injured **Nightrunner breaks into the nursery and injures many kits, Koi gets a scratch on his cheek as a result of this *Spiderkit gets sad one day, so Koi goes after him into the nursery and comforts him, cheering him up *Acornbranch brings Spiderkit's nest closer to theirs, making Koi really happy 'Apprenticehood' Clan: WindClan Cats Involved: KitClan/ApprenticeClan Age Range: 6-?? moons *KitClan graduates! **Koipaw gets upset at himself for not becoming a medicine cat apprentice *Koipaw has an argument with Acornbranch and gets upset **Spiderpaw visits him and offers him a hare and the flower crown Koi gave him once, he takes the gifts gratefully *Koi decides to sneak out to the peak, where he meets Carnationpaw, a ThunderClan apprentice **They play in the snow and have a fun time *Koi comes back to camp and is greeted by his friends and a panicked Acornbranch, who takes him into the warriors' den and apologizes **Koi remembers how he always has failed those who are important to him and starts crying *Spider invites Koi to go out hunting together, they end up at the great tree **Spider passes out due to exhaustation and lack of food, Koi carries him on his back all the way back to camp *Koi makes a special flower crown for Spider, and then he says that he wasn't the one who made it **Spider eventually finds out the truth about the flower crown and talks to Koi, they get into some deep conversation *Koi and Larkpaw bond in the territory **They share their love for deep conversations and decide they need to have one eventually *Koi starts realizing that he has romantic feelings for Spiderpaw **This leads to him getting hurt every time he sees Spider and Rosepaw *Spider runs off into the territory and Koi follows him **Koi conforts Spider and Spider runs away, leaving Koi confused and hurt *Koi runs away and Spider follows him, they talk for a moment and end up staying there *Spider runs off to the peak and Koi decides not to follow, heading back to camp instead **Once there he finds Acornbranch's corpse in the clearing, breaking down next to the tom's body and crying his heart out **Cliffsand conforts him, Koi truly appreciates it even though he doesn't react much at first *Koi realizes his strong feelings for Spider, but he also realizes he's jealous of Rosepaw **When Rosepaw goes missing he feels relieved, but deep inside he is also pained to have lost his sister figure *He is in shock when Spider confessed to him, but brushes it off as just playing around 'Warriorhood' Clan: WindClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: 12-?? moons *Koipaw receives his warrior ceremony, he is now Koileap! **His suffix comes from something his mother, Turtleheart told him once, that if he was able to jump and leap high enough, he would always achieve his goals *Point 2 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Respects | ⦁⦁ = Trusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Cares for | ⦁⦁⦁⦁ = Loves ⦁ = Skeptical of | ⦁⦁ = Mistrusts ⦁ = Dead | ⦁⦁ = Misses ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Short explanation would go like this |-|ThunderClan= "...?" He doesn't know any ThunderClan cats yet. ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"TBA" :TBA. :TBA. |-|WindClan= "I love it here!" He chirps, his eyes bright. ---- :Scorchtail/Senior Warrior/Adoptive father/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/70% ::"He is my dad now! But he isn't around that much..." :His smile drops a little, averting his eyes. :TBA. :Smokefall/Warrior/Best friend/<⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁|⦁⦁|⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"He is like a brother to me, we'll bring all of ThunderClan down!" :He grins, purring loudly. :TBA. :Spiderdance/Warrior/Best friend and crush/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁|⦁⦁|⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"I like helping him out, but lately I feel... weird around him... it's so odd." :He mumbles quietly, staring at his paws with his cheeks flushed. :TBA. |-|ShadowClan= "...?" He doesn't know any ShadowClan cats yet. ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"TBA" :TBA. :TBA. |-|RiverClan= "FishyClan!" He doesn't know any RiverClan cats yet. ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"TBA" :TBA. :TBA. |-|SkyClan= "...?" He doesn't know any SkyClan cats yet. ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"TBA" :TBA. :TBA. |-|Outside the Clans= "..." TBA. ---- :Turtleheart/Loner/Mother/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"Why did you leave me mama..." :He whimpers, tears in his eyes. :TBA. :Acornsnap/Loner/Father/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/20% ::"D-Do you not love me papa...?" :He sobs out, shuffling his paws around. :TBA. :Lavenderpool/Warrior/Adoptive 'mother'/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"W-Where are you mommy..?" :He whimpers, his eyes watering :TBA. :Rosepaw/Apprentice/Best friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/80% ::"She's great, just like a sister! Though it's weird how close she seems to Spiderpaw... I'm sorry for being like that with you." :He sighs, guilt clear in his eyes. :TBA. :Pheasantpaw/Acquaintance/Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁/50% ::"She's okay, though we're not close at all. I hope you're safe." :He murmurs, glancing at the ground. :TBA. :Mossygaze/Warrior/Acquaintance/⦁/50% ::"TBA" :TBA. :TBA. |-|StarClan= "..." TBA. ---- :Acornbranch/Former senior warrior/Father figure/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁|⦁⦁/100% ::"He was a bit grumpy... but that's okay! I'm sorry I didn't give you what you deserved." :He smiles sadly, looking away. :TBA. 'Trivia' *Koi suffers from separation anxiety *He shares a voice with Sam Tsui. *He doesn't know about any of his siblings 'Quotes' ❝ B-Bwig guy... I sowwy... I-I dun want ywou to be angwy.. I-I'm sowwy..Pwease... me sowwy... ❞ — Koikit to Acornbranch when he's apologizing to the warrior ❝ D-Depooty..? Pwease wakey wakey... ❞ — Koikit to Cloverdapple once she's found dead in the nursery ❝ I wuv you mommy! ❞ — Koikit to Lavenderpool 'Fanart' koi11.png|Koikit by AmethystPetal Koi-chibihead.png|Koikit by Agensive JPEG_20180903_231224.jpg|Koikit by Apricate Koibybird.png|Koikit by Yinmorii Koikitbywindstorms.png|Koikit by Windstorms Screen_Shot_2018-09-17_at_8.51.44_PM.png|Koikit by Artbblock Koikit_1.png|Koikit by Rheagrim KoibybeEE.png|Koikit by Honeyybee Koi_kitty.png|Koikit by Ham & Cheese Omen __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Agensive Category:WindClan Category:Warrior